


Vício

by l0nelys0ul



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), f(x)
Genre: Adultery, Betrayal, F/M, Relationship Problems, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0nelys0ul/pseuds/l0nelys0ul
Summary: Junmyeon não era uma má pessoa, ele apenas procurava paz de espírito nos braços da esposa do melhor amigo.“Vamos aproveitar, não sabemos por quanto tempo sustentaremos nossas mentiras.”
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Jung Soojung | Krystal/Kim Jongin | Kai, Jung Soojung | Krystal/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 1





	Vício

**Author's Note:**

> Me veio esse plot, então rapidamente escrevi. Com base em algumas frases da música Fade Away do Lucky Daye.
> 
> Preciso dizer mais uma vez o quanto amo Sustal. Suho e Krystal são meu otp master!

É muito cruel para Junmyeon fingir que não vê Soojung quando estão por perto. Seus olhos o traem, desejam olhar dentro do olhos da mulher, mas sabe que se fizer isso será puxado em um campo magnético chamado Jung Soojung. As pessoas perceberiam, e ele não é tão bom em esconder, não como ela.

Do fundo do seu coração, ele não queria chegar no ponto em que chegou, mas também não estava inocente naquela bagunça, de um dia para o outro começou a cobiçar a esposa do amigo. Poderia ter evitado, poderia não ter a seguido enquanto ela os direcionava para o quarto que sabia que a mulher dividia com Jongin, mas mesmo assim foi. No andar de baixo, Joohyun, sua noiva tentava disfarçar sua falta a quem perguntasse por ele, só pela preguiça de ir atrás do homem. 

No andar de cima, Soojung se transformava em Krystal ― o alter-ego que a mulher usava toda vez que ia trair seu marido ―, e levava Junmyeon a loucura.

Depois de vestidos a culpa bateu em seu peito, e ela lhe disse:

― Eu não ligo para remorsos, mas se você quer fazer esse jogo, se isso vai te fazer feliz, eu finjo.

Junmyeon como um bom arrependido, desceu as escadas, encontrou sua noiva e declarou a ela o seu amor, depois chorou nos braços do amigo dizendo que ele era o melhor de todos. Quem presenciou o momento jurou que ele estava bêbado. Mas só seu coração sabia o quanto aquilo estava doendo, o quanto amava Joohyun e Jongin, e o quanto odiava Soojung/Krystal.

O ódio e o amor andam lado à lado, três dias depois a procurou deliberadamente em seu trabalho. Qual foi a surpresa da Jung quando um furacão invadiu sua sala e botou todos os funcionários para correr? 

Meses se passaram e o motel do outro lado da cidade se fixou como ponto de encontro dos dois. Uma vez por semana era o mínimo, lá estavam eles, era como o vício. Nunca imaginou que trair se tornaria seu vício, gostava do segredo, da emoção, gostava daquele motel e gostava do corpo de Krystal. Vez ou outra batia a culpa, mas ela era varrida para longe pelos lábios rápidos da amante.

― Vamos aproveitar, não sabemos por quanto tempo sustentaremos nossas mentiras. ― a mulher disse enquanto beijava o peitoral de Junmyeon.

― Você não acha que deveríamos mudar e sermos pessoas melhores para Joohyun e Jongin?

― Não, eu não quero mudar. ― subiu a cabeça perto de seu rosto e mais um vez o devorou.

Novamente ele quis mudar, quis tomar a dor do arrependimento para si na tentativa de esconder a vergonha que na realidade nem sentia. Então uma parte da sua cabeça gritou: Foda-se Jongin, foda-se Joohyun. E todos os problemas desapareceram nos lábios doces, e no corpo macio de Krystal.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenha gostado, talvez me anime e continue essa história.


End file.
